In attaching or checking of a part such as a bolt, confirmation of a kind or individual of the part makes human operation complicated, which frequently invites occurrence of human error.
In view of the above, it is considered to attach an identification tag to each individual part for the purpose of improvement of work efficiency for confirming a part. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a screw tightening management system in which an identification code, e.g., a one-dimensional code and a two-dimensional code, attached to a component, etc. to be fastened by screws is read out by using a personal digital assistant and the read-out identification code is sent to a management device. Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses a work management system in which an identification code, e.g., a one-dimensional code and RFID, attached to a work object is read out by a torque wrench and the read-out identification code is sent to a working terminal.